characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Roadhog
Mako Rutledge, better known as Roadhog, is one of the many playable character in Overwatch, a multiplayer game produced by Blizzard Entertainment. Backstory After a war in which a series of robots known as Omnics turned on humanity and tried to wipe them out, government officials offered some land in Australia for the construction of an Omnic-producing factory called an omnium as a peace offering. This upset Mako Rutledge, who lived in the Omnics' new land and despised them for kicking him out. Because of this, Mako and some others who lived there formed the Australian Liberation Force in hopes of taking back their land. The force succeeded in breaking into the omnium and sabotaging its nuclear fusion core, causing a nuclear blast that turned Australia into a desolate, scrap-filled wasteland. To adapt to this new environment, Mako donned a mask and became a criminal to survive. As he went on, Mako's humanity slowly went away, replacing him with the ruthless killer known as Roadhog. On his travels, Roadhog encountered Junkrat, another criminal wandering the Australian wastelands, and the two formed a partnership, with Roadhog agreeing to be Junkrat's bodyguard. Equipment * '''Scrap Gun: '''A hand-held shotgun that fires blasts of scrap at targets. Its primary fire does high damage, but lacks range. The secondary fire shoots a ball of scrap that travels nine meters before exploding into pellets. It can be fired four times before having to be reloaded. By using his Ultimate, Whole Hog, Roadhog will place a top loader on his Scrap Gun and load ammo into it, turning it into a hand-held turret capable of firing out a continuous stream of shrapnel that pushes back enemies. * '''Chain Hook: '''A twenty meter-long chain with a hook at the end, which Roadhog uses to grab onto targets and pull them in close for a Scrap Gun shot to the face. * '''Hogdrogen Canister: '''A canister of Hogdrogen, a special type of gas that heals Roadhog when inhaled. Feats Strength * Can hold his Scrap Gun, which is larger than his hand, with one hand * Can pull people as big as or bigger than him across long distances with just his chain * Harms armored heroes like Reinhardt by smacking them with his chain Speed * When surrounded by Cop Bots, dodged all of their gunfire before killing all of them Durability * Was unharmed after falling through a hole and landing on a Cop Bot hard enough to crush it * Took an explosion that destroyed a factory * Despite not wearing any armor, can take bullets and rockets on a regular basis Skill * Helped form the Australian Liberation Force * Survived in the Australian wastelands for years * With Junkrat, was responsible for a string of robberies, arson, and murders * Stole the crown jewels from the United Kingdom * Slaughtered a factory full of Cop Bots with Junkrat without a single scratch Weaknesses * No armor * Chain is only long-ranged weapon * Ultimate requires time to build up * Whole Hog only lasts for eight seconds before breaking Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Firearms Users Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Video Game Characters Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Overwatch Category:Chain Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Australian Characters